turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hanover, Atlantis
Wait, Hanover is the capital of the USA? I haven't finished yet but I thought when the dust had settled the seat of government was in New Hastings. Changing the name from Stuart when the dynasty changed set a precedent which I certainly hope they follow when the war ends and they have another new sovereign. Naming it "Conscript Fathers" or "Consul" or "Senate" or something like that would be silly, but there must be some patriotic name they can use. I live in a town that dates to 1660 and when the Brits took a hike we renamed everything that had borne a remotely royalist monicker. Turtle Fan 06:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Would you like the answers? TR 06:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, why not. I'm enjoying the book but it's predictable enough that I'm not invested in it for surprise sake. And if I were hanging out here would ruin that. Turtle Fan 06:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the book does end with New Hastings as the capital, but the stories make it clear that Hanover becomes the capital by the turn of the century. And it stays Hanover. I guess they just liked the name. TR 06:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::It is a nice name all else being equal, but as I said the precedent was set and it's unpatriotic not to follow it here. I guess we'll wait and see if in Book 3 HT gives a reason for the capital moving but my bet is Inconsistency. Unless maybe he notices us talking about it here. Turtle Fan 06:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Why do you default to Inconsistency on a matter of opinion? :::::Anyway, HT's been surprisingly good at reconciling the stories and the novels. TR 17:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Given HT's history, it's hard to rule out the possibility of an inconsistency sight unseen. As for matter of opinion, what exactly does that refer to? Turtle Fan 20:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::That not changing its name is unpatriotic and so implies an inconsistency. TR 01:36, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, the inconsistency would come if in Book 3 he fails to adress why the capital was moved. If they want to keep the old name, that's their business, it just strikes me as odd considering that they had already renamed the city for a much less dramatic change in sovereignty. Turtle Fan 01:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::So why wasn't New York renamed after 1783, as it was when it changed European hands the first time? Jelay14 20:55, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::You got me. I suppose it could be the same thing, but the name of a dynasty does seem to bespeak more of a political allegiance than the name of a mere geographical location. Turtle Fan 00:49, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::But it also didn't change its name when the man it was named after lost his throne. Jelay14 01:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bosworth Field was ancient history by the time the Dutch bought Manhattan Island from the Algonquins, never mind when the British took it from the Dutch. At the latter point the British named their new colony for the city of York. Turtle Fan 01:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It was renamed in honor of James, Duke of York. Jelay14 05:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Right--Duke of York. And the Duke will always be the man who took it from the Dutch and gave it to the British, no matter where his fortunes may have taken him later on. Turtle Fan 05:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Right. So why wasn't it renamed for the guy who replaced him and whose rise to power saw the overthrow of the Dominion government imposed on them against their wishes by James? Jelay14 05:15, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That I don't know. I would guess they just got used to calling themselves New Yorkers. Turtle Fan 16:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::So why should we not assume the same of Hanoverians after the Peace of Croydon? Jelay14 20:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Because no Hanover took the city from either Stuarts or honkers on their behalf. It was named to honor not a man who played a prominent role in the city's history but a dynasty for which they have no use. Seems a rather likelier victim of patriotic fervor. Turtle Fan 20:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) New York Hanover's New York, all right. The largest and wealthiest city, not the capital (that honor falling to a city farther south) and occasionally annoyed by the fact, resented by its fellow cities for being larger, accustomed to thinking Hanoverian concerns=Atlantean concerns, setting the trends which northern politics follow when their large bloc of moderates either endorses or resists the direction which the radicals from farther up the east coast trailblaze--It's New York. Of course, there's no way to put that into the in-universe article, and it hardly seems worth a Literary Note. Maybe if we ever resume the Parallelism articles. Turtle Fan 22:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Turtle Fan, I disagree with you. I'm reading Book 2, and i'm convinced that Hanover is Boston. boston was pretty wealthy by the OTL American Revoltuion, and was where the Revolution started (like Hanover). Besides, during the American Revoltion is was Philadelphia that was the largest city, not New York. I'm pretty convinced Hanover is Boston, New Hastings is New York, and Freetown is Philadelphia (City of brotherly love, City of freedom). Also, it appears to have a good deal fo patritots, but not a huge majoirty, like Boston. That's what I think. A Wikia Contributor 15.42, March 22, 2011 (EST) :Philadelphia may have been the largest city at the time of the Revolution, but it didn't stay as such. Hanover did, and significantly padded its lead throughout the nineteenth century; eventually it was the only city which continental Europeans considered worthy of being graced by their hoity-toity tourism. It's true that the war started in Hanover, but in Atlantis the war moved north, not south; it ended in Croydon, in a campaign not too dissimilar to the campaign which convinced the Brits to abandon Boston. Croydon makes a far better Boston, actually: It's full of Puritans, it's headquarters for the most outspoken abolitionists, and it hates Hanover as much as Boston hates New York--and like New York, Hanover reciprocates but doesn't put its heart into it. New Hastings makes a good Philadelphia: It was the capital until the Brits chased the Congress out of it, and has all the venerable old historical buildings, whose history the WfI helps to make. Freetown isn't too free; it's got a lot of British culture, puts on airs, and is a toss-up in regional conflicts. That plus the significant Catholic population makes me think of Maryland. :Of course, Atlantis can't match up exactly with American geography, and it's foolish for us to expect it to, so I suppose this is all just opinion. Turtle Fan 03:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, i suppose you're probably right, since you've read more Atlantis than i have (i'm only on my first book), but Atlantean geography isn't exactly East Coat US geography, so it really could be either one fo our's explanation. HT really should make a map of Atlantis, like he does with North America in the Southern Victory series. It would be really helpful to first-time readers like me. A Wikia Contributor 18.01, March 24, 2011 (EST) :Take a look at the cover of Liberating Atlantis. You can see Long Island just next to Hanover and Avalon is right about where Buffalo is (though now a seaport, obviously). I agree with Turtle Fan that Croydon is the Atlantean Boston and New Hastings is a coastal Philadelphia. Perhaps Gernika corresponds to Miami, and the Stour to the Rappahannock? I'd suggest creating a new article about trying to map Atlantis to America. Barrel Nagurski 10:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, such a thing would depend on resuming the writing of the Parallelism series. Which I would like to do: They were lots of fun, even if they were lots of work. Unfortunately I just can't get myself motivated to make that a priority again. That happens a lot around here. ::You want to take the ball and run with it, we'd be thrilled. Use this as a template. Turtle Fan 15:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC)